1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a battery protection circuit and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Because portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and laptops, are widely used, batteries for supplying power to operate the portable electronic devices are actively developed. A battery in the form of a battery pack along with a protection circuit for controlling charging and discharging of the battery is generally used. The battery or the protection circuit may malfunction while charging or discharging the battery pack, and thus various devices are included in the protection circuit to stably control the charging and discharging of the battery.